


Little Fawn Is All Mine

by GayCheerios



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, And he's kinda meek, Bill protects him, Bottom Dipper Pines, Daddy Kink, Dipper is shy, Established Relationship, Fluffy Moments, Human Bill Cipher, I'm sorrry I'm bad at tagging, Long story short it's fucking filled with smut and foreplay, Lots of smut holy fuck, M/M, Masochism, Needy Dipper, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bill Cipher, Praise Kink, Protective Bill Cipher, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Bill Cipher, Wow I just keep adding tags on as I'm writing look at that, Yaoi, fucking GAY, getting caught, getting caught kink, well fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Bill looks at Dipper like his fragile little fawn, and he loves to break him in the best way possible.Okay, so this isn't really in any sort of order of events. They are all separate one-shots in the same universe. So there isn't plot. Just porn and SIN BITCH WE FOR REAL HERE.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my most self-indulgent story I've ever had the mind to write. Pure smut and fluff, and I love having the family be sick of their shit, I think that makes the story funny. DIPPER IS NOT DEER-PER I JUST LIKE PET NAMES THIS IS A HUMAN AU. Anyway, these are all my favorite kinks to write, this is so self-indulgent and for once I am super proud of the way this turned out

"Dipper~" Bill cooed, his voice a soft but sensual. The blonde was sleeping over the Pines' residents _again_. Which consisted of Stan, Ford, Mable and of course, his little fawn. Bill and Dipper had been secretly dating for almost three years now, and Dipper still hadn't come out to his family and was way into Narnia at this point. But there was a reason for not telling everyone his secret, and he wouldn't admit it for his life.

Dipper wasn't focusing on Bill's affection, as he was immersed in his latest horror novel that he picked up the very same day. His boyfriend's touching wasn't registering in his brain. Bill eventually got fed up with these mere displays of affection. So he decided to up the anti. The blonde snuck his hand under the distracted boy's shirt and fiddled with the small pink buds on his chest. The reaction he got was absolutely delicious. His fawn arched his back and moaned Bill's name softly. His voice was as soft as his demeanor. Bill mischievously grinned and latched onto the boy's neck, knowing that to be the boy's weak spot. He felt the soft skin under his teeth and tasted the sweetness of Dipper's neck

"B-Bill, what th-the hell?! You-you know someone cou-could hear! Let alon-ah! Walk i-in on thi-is!" The boy shakily scolded, a blush already covering the whole of his face. Dipper bit the inside of his lips, blood spilling into his mouth, the irony taste flooding his taste buds. He was immediately victim to Bill's game. It was always like that anyway, so why bother changing it? Dipper liked to play along anyway. 

"Relax Baby, Daddy's got you." Bill grinned, picking Dipper up and moving to the bed, placing his fawn on his lap. He took the boy's face gently and pressed his lips against Dipper's. He savored the taste of his boy's blood, sweet but a hint of metal following suit. Bill felt his puppet's body flush against his. The blonde knew his fawn wanted to be touched, not just wanted, he needed to be touched, to be fucked by his Daddy. Bill then lifted his boy's red shirt and started to tease his chest, making love bites wherever he saw fit. See, Bill had already won, like always. For the demon knew every inch of his boy's body, where he was sensitive, and loved to be touched. Dipper loved to be touched, just as much as the fucking part. Something about the way Bill did it...God, he'd be lying if he said he didn't crave to be touched every second he was or wasn't with Bill. As if Bill had read his boy's mind he let out a cackle and stopped his hands and mouth from wandering. His fawn whined needily at the loss of attention. "You _love_ to be touched don'tcha'? My little fawn..." He trailed off, mesmerized by Dipper's body. "So cute, and such a good boy." He whispered lustfully, pushing the boy's beautiful chestnut hair out of his face. Dipper's sparkling blue eyes resembled oceans, tears threatening to fall and ready to burst. The blonde let out a little chuckle, "God, you're so pretty when you cry, Baby." He smiled, planting a sweet kiss on his fawn's lips. Bill then let his hands wander again, as his greedy hands teased around the waistband of his boy's pants. The boy let out a soft whine, moving his body even closer to Bill's, wordlessly begging to be touched more. 'Bingo' Cipher grinned. He would place a few fingers past the waistband, then retreat before he got too close to his member. Dipper didn't whine once, for he knew what would happen if he did.

After Bill had teased his fawn a few more times he smiled. "Good job my little fawn, you were so patient for Daddy. You're such a good boy." Cipher said in a low, lustful voice, finally taking off his boy's pants ever so slowly. His fawn sighed with relief and made a small, needy noise. "Since you were such a good boy, now you'll get your treat." Bill sinfully smiled, grabbing some lube from his pocket and overzealously covering his fingers. The cooling gel in his hand made him feel excited, for he loved this part and loved to please his baby. The blonde slowly dragged his finger near Dipper's hole, but not directly on or in his puckered entrance. The demon watched carefully at the boy's face. He knew his fawn wanted to beg so badly, but he knew to wait until Bill said something, indirectly letting him know it was okay to speak. "Do you want me to finger you, Baby? Want me to take care of you?" He whispered, sending pleasant chills up the boy's spine. 

"Haah-yes, yes, yes pleaseeee." His fawn quietly moaned, his eyes closed and tears rolling down his perfect face. Dipper wanted so badly to move closer to his lover, to roll his hips, so severely, but the boy knew, he just knew that if he did, he wouldn't get what he wanted. So he had to wait there.

 "Quiet now puppet," Cipher grinned, "Don't want the family to see you like this do you? See you all worked up, about to be finger fucked by Daddy do you?" He snickered, capturing his puppet's lips, letting his tongue wander around the sweet mouth of his Baby. He knew his boy was so turned on at this point, he loved this risk, he lived for it. The demon reveled in Dipper's distress and lust, he was too cute for any words Bill could ever use. "Now how 'bout you ask Daddy for what you want, huh Baby?" 

His fawn quietly huffed, "P-please Daddy, fill me up with your fingers, please make me feel good." He whined needily, tears heavily pouring out of his face. 

 "If that's what my little fawn wants." Bill smiled, pressing a finger into his delicate fawn. God he loved to break him like this. To be inside his velvety hole. It was almost as good as being inside him. The way Dipper's face just was frozen in a state of bliss was priceless every time, and that made him even harder. He needed to be in his boy. Now. He knew as much as his puppet loved to be toyed with, he knew his baby had a masochistic side to him, just like his Daddy. "Puppet." He called out, his voice husky. His fawn looked into his eyes with such desperation. Fuck. He needed to get some sort of relief or he would burst. "Want me to be inside you now?" 

His boy could only nod, but that wasn't good enough. Cipher wanted his fawn to yell his name, beg. Because as much as Dipper was intelligent he was just as much a slut for his Daddy. He loved to be filled, and played with like some toy. 

"Say it, beg me for it." He ordered. 

  _"Fill me up, please! Please, play with me Daddy, bite me all over, and use me, I want you so badly, no more teasing please."_ Bill's fawn almost yelled. At this point he almost didn't care if anyone heard or walked in, he needed his Daddy  _now._ He hadn't been fucked in weeks, and he forgot how much he  _needed_ Bill. The boy was hot, panting, and needy.

The demon couldn't help but laugh. "God, you're such a slut Baby." He sighed lovingly, nearly ripping his pants off. He grabbed his puppet and carefully lowered his boy onto his painfully hard erection. When Bill managed to get inside the boy, he was left starstruck. Dipper bit his lip so harshly, it ended up bleeding. Bill smiled and licked the blood up. He then continually thrust up into his fawn's silky soft hole. God, his fawn was always so tight, how the hell did Pinetree do it? The demon rolled his hips and his puppet let out a strangled moan. He eventually grew tired of the slow pace and began to slam into the boy. "Don't you dare silence yourself, understand me?" Cipher growled. "What if everyone walked in here, and saw how much of a slut you are for me. What if one day I fuck you right in front of them? They would see how much of a Daddy's boy you are, and they'd see who you take your orders from." He whispered, taking his fawn's cock in his free hand and began stroking his baby.

Dipper then let out a loud moan, precum spilling from his dick. His puppet began panting heavily and letting out small whines and noises. "Ah-please!" Cipher's boy cried out. Crying beautifully. 

"What are you begging for puppet?" Bill grinned, for he  _knew_ what his boy wanted, but the demon wanted to hear his fawn cry out. 

"Please show them, Daddy! I'm only your slut, always,  _ah-faster please_ " He whined.

The blonde cackled and grabbed his fawn's face directing it to his. "Don't you dare cum until I say you can, understand me?" The boy nodded and moaned again, fuck this was precisely what he needed. And then, his prayers were answered, Cipher then started to pound into his puppet mercilessly, moans erupting from the boy perched on Bill's dick. "You are mine do you understand me?" Bill snarled possessively. "Mine, you  _belong to me_. I want to show everyone that you are, that you're Daddy's good little slut." He groaned. 

His fawn let out a loud moan.  _"Ple-ah, let me cum Daddy, please I-ha-I've been trying to be a good boy for you. Please, Daddy, let me cum for you."_ Dipper whined obediently. 

"You asked so nicely puppet, even when I'm about to break you. You're such a good boy Baby, of course, you can cum. Yell my name Baby, let everyone hear who you belong to." As he said that, he and his fawn climaxed at the same time.

_**"Ah, Bill!"**_ He yelled, collapsing onto the demon and breathing heavily. 

"Good boy." Bill softly whispered, cleaning the boy up in a snap, putting his baby's clothes back on as well as his. "You're my little fawn, always so cautious and sweet. So gentle and cute." He smiled, combing his hands through his fawn's hair. He had already fallen fast asleep in his lover's arms. "I love you my beautiful fawn, more than anything in this whole multiverse." The demon sighed, placing soft kisses on his puppet's soft head.

"I love you too Bill." Dipper gently sighed, clearly dreaming. 

"My little fawn, forever and ever."

 

 

 


	2. Little Fawn's Been Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cut the bullshit Dipper, we know that's not true." Ford sighed, seeing right through his lies. "How long have you two been together. And why? What could you possibly from him? I'm going to end this. Don't cry for mercy when I destroy you, Bill." His voice was a dangerous tone, he grabbed a ray gun from his pocket and clutched it tightly.
> 
> "That's fine, I make your great nephew cry for mercy when I destroy him every night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well fuck- i added another chapter about them being caught because i fucking love it, and it's probably my kink at this point, oh fuckin well
> 
> Basically the family finds out about the relationship, and Bill comforting Dipper immediately turns to the kinkiest sex ie ever had the pleasure to write. i usually am very shy about my work, and i have p low self-esteem, but i like this! 
> 
> little bit about me if you are intrested!  
> i am shy about my writing, and often never share my work. once i found wattpad and ao3 a year ago, i got inspired by all the millions of people who write fantastic fanfic, and i got inspired. i worked up the confidence to post on wattpad first, with my fanfic called: The Pill. It was a maxvid story and was my 3rd fanfic, and it got a few thousand reads, and i was so happy! It was the first actually official fic (The first two were of Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball AS SOON AS THE GENDER BEND EPISODE CAME OUT I KNEW IT WAS GONNA BE CANNON! Anyway, now this is where i am. my skill has improved and i am very happy with myself for once. 
> 
> ANYGAY SORRY FOR THAT HERE IS THE GAY SHIT:

"Bill come on, I have to finish my homework!" Dipper scolded, pushing his demon away with his hand. Dipper was sitting on his bed, with multiple pieces of math homework. Bill was sitting right next to him, twirling his boy's hair. It was around 4 pm and Cipher was already getting antsy for "Nighttime activities". Pinetree was not amused. But rather annoyed. The demon was already getting touchy, softly kissing his puppet's neck and placing his hands around Dipper's clothes.  
  
"C'mon Puppet...let's play~" Bill giggled capturing his boy's mouth in a gentle kiss. The demon was more than happy to carelessly toss that stupid homework in a direction that he couldn't give two fucks about even if he tried. He gently nibbled at Dipper's neck. His puppet let out a quiet moan instead of pushing Bill away.  
  
“Dipper! Bill! Get down here NOW!” An angry voice yelled. The boys looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Dipper then face-palmed, as Bill cackled.  
  
“You’re so done for.” He grinned. “Cat’s outta the bag now Baby,” Bill whispered, licking his boy’s neck. Dipper pushed the demon away with a blush on his face. “Aww, you’re so embarrassed Puppet, how cute.” He smirked.  
  
“Bill stop fucking around with me, we have to go downstairs…”  
  
“Please Puppet, you’re the one who always wants me to fuck you,” Bill stated, in all seriousness.  
  
“Bill!” He blushed.  
  
“I’m going to come upstairs if you two don’t come down here!” The voice that was probably Stan yelled.  
  
“Wouldn’t you just love to get caught huh?” Bill laughed.  
  
“Bill get your ass up now, we’re going down.” His Puppet retorted, getting up and waiting at the door for his demonic boyfriend.  
  
The blonde laughed, getting up from the bed and lingering over his baby’s head. “Even when you’re upset at me you still wait for me. How cute.” He said, taking Pinetree’s chin and kissing him. Dipper moaned as quietly as possible, and that made the demon smile. “C’mon Puppet, let’s go~”. Dipper’s face was now a bright shade of crimson, he cursed his boyfriend and trailed behind the blonde. One both of the reached the bottom of the stair, there stood Mabel, Ford, and Stan, with almost puzzled looks on their face.  
  
“So what the hell do you need us for?” Bill spoke angrily, longing to shield his Puppet’s body. The demon felt like there was something incredibly wrong. Or not. Either way, he was way too protective of his Baby. One time someone dared to flirt with his Puppet. Bill was so angry that he sent the guy to another dimension full of bloodthirsty monsters.  
  
“Bill we need to talk about you and Dipper,” Ford said with a sigh, looking at the two suspiciously.  
  
“So what the hell is up with you two? And second, Bill why the frick are you still here? We let you go, and you still stick around.” Mable commented, looking the tall demon up and down and smiling.  
  
Bill tried his very hardest not to burst out in laughter and tell his baby’s family that he was fucking their Dipper almost every night. Pinetree knew what Bill was thinking and discreetly stepped on The demon's foot. To that the blonde let out a little chuckle and sighed, trying to think of a valid excuse. For once, he couldn’t think of what the fuck he was going to say, so he tapped his puppet’s leg with his foot, ushering him to say something. Bill didn't think he would know what to do, and he instantly regretted his decision.  
  
Dipper sighed, knowing that he had to tell them, unfortunately. Then, something finally came to mind. “Okay. So the reason Bill is still here is that he still wants to figure things out about human life. My theory is that is if we could reach Bill, and teach him how humans live, then we could reach other demons how to live peacefully here. The world he was living in was horrible, so maybe we can help other demons too.” Pinetree explained perfectly as if that whole speech had been planned.  
  
"Cut the bullshit Dipper, we know that's not true." Ford sighed, seeing right through his lies. "How long have you two been together. And why? What could you possibly from him? i'm going to end this, don't cry for mercy when I destroy you, Bill." His voice was a dangerous tone, he grabbed a ray gun from his pocket and clutched it tightly.

"Ford!" Mabel and Stan yelled in unison, with Stan grabbing the gun and Mable giving him a small, non-harmful punch to the shoulder

Bill's Puppet went red, he was embarrassed, extremely anxious, and scared. Cipher could tell that he was on the verge of a panic attack, so he stood in front of his anxious Baby and gripped his hand tight. He felt his Pinetree squeeze his hand tightly out of fear. The blonde became furious.  _Nobody made his Fawn feel this way._ He sighed, then maliciously smiled. "That's fine, I make your great nephew cry for mercy when  _I_ destroy him every night." He smirked as everyone gasped, and their facial expressions morphed into something horrified. He just kept going, "And for your information, we've been together for 3 years, so a good while. I want nothing more than to love him every waking moment of existence and protect my Fawn with my life" He then stepped behind his Baby and being much taller, placed a kiss on his head. "We're happy together, nothing anyone can say or do will change our minds." He stated, wrapping his arms around his shaking boy protectively.

Dipper looked up shyly, cuddling closer to Cipher. "I love him and that's a fact, I don't ever want to leave him. I'm not under any spell or any bullshit like that. I'm Bill's and if you guys can't accept that then-" He sighed, closing his eyes and turning to face Bill, tears in his eyes. In that moment Dipper truly represented a fawn. Hence his pet-name from the demon. As much as he didn't want Dipper to feel this way,  _Bill fucking adored when his Puppet was like this. Fuck-if it didn't turn him on. So fragile and meek. So deliciously perfect._

The blonde whispered in his little Fawn's ear, "You did so well my darling little Fawn, you'll be rewarded~" He sensually and sweetly whispered. He then focused his attention on his boy's family. "Are you satisfied with our responses? Got what you wanted?" He viciously snapped his eyes glowing red, and gripping his Puppet's hand. 

The family looked at each other and silently exchanged some sort of conversation. Mable stepped up and responded for the three of them. "Yeah, our questions were answered, thank you." She smiled, leaving their presence with their Grunkles. 

Dipper let out a quiet sob against  Bill's chest. "What if they hate me?" He softly whispered, "What if they don't like that fact that I'm gay? What if-"

"Hey, hey, it's alright." The demon interrupted."I'm sure they accept you. I know your family loves you the same way they always have. I mean, no one loves you as much as  _I do_ , but still. It'll be okay Puppet, they just need some time. It's difficult to take in the fact that you're dating the one who desolated Gravity Falls Baby. It's a colossal adjustment." He smiled, softly placing his lips on his boys. The demon gently bit at Pinetree's bottom lip, kindly asking for access. Dipper wholeheartedly obliged, opening his mouth to the very much welcomed intruder. Bill gently felt around his Fawn's tongue, going over every part that he knew his boy loved. His Puppet broke the kiss to gasp for air, a strand of saliva connecting the two. 

"Bill-" Dipper softly moaned pressing flush against Cipher. 

"What do you want Puppet?" 

Dipper whined and got as close as possible to the blonde.  _"God please-I...just-touch me please please please-"_ He mewled needily.  _Yet another turn on for the kinky demon that is Bill._

Bill slyly grinned and got severely close to Dipper's ear. "You want me to touch you in the open like this? There are still people in this house ya' know  _Pinetree. You have to be extra quiet. Can you do that for me, Baby?_ " His Fawn nodded hastily, his ocean eyes sparkling like they always did. Dipper felt the demon push him against the wall, hidden from the rest of the shack, but still in the open at the same time. "I can't hear you Puppet~" The demon teased, his fingers  _barely_ touching his Fawn's clothed hole.

Dipper whined needily, his breathing now a ragged pant. "Bill _-ah..please touch me, please please-"_ He whoreishly mewled, getting closer and griding himself up against the demon above him. 

"Fuck you're cute when you beg. You sound so pretty my little Fawn, how could I say no to my Baby?" Cipher purred, his hand already under Pinetree's shirt and toying with his chest, while the other covered his Puppet's mouth. His boy let out a muffled moan from under the demon's clasp. Dipper let a hand wander, and touch Bill's chest, and regretted it. The blonde stopped all contact and came close to his Fawn's ear. "You know the rules, don't you Baby? Or do I have to teach you them again? Maybe I should tie up your hands and leave you like this. All hot and bothered like this." He threatened, taking a long black ribbon from his pocket and waved it in front of his boys face. 

His Puppet nodded back and forth, tears falling down his face, aching for Bill's touch. 

"Answer me." He barked quietly.

Cipher's dominance sent pleasant tingles down Dipper's whole body. The demon then spun his Puppet around and pinned him to the wall. His Fawn whined again, disobeying the demon's orders once more, wanting the be wrapped up by his lover. "Hm, well isn't this interesting." The blonde growled. "You're usually so perfect, but today-" In a flash his Fawn's hands were tied together in a perfect little bow. "You're feeling a little bold, _aren't you_. Tsk tsk, I guess you need to be reminded who  _controls you, and who you belong to._ _Don't you Darling?"_ Bill maliciously smiled, dragging his nails into the pale skin below him. To his surprise, Pinetree moaned. "I see now." He grinned evilly. "You like that, don't you." He snickered, getting a guilty whimper in response. He then repeated his previous movement, waiting to get another precious noise, and he got what he wanted. Dipper moaned again, then Bill let his hands wander again. "I didn't realize you get off on this  _Pinetree_. Who knew you could be such a kinky little  _bitch_." The whines erupting from under his hands was  _delicious_. 

"Bill-" His puppet breathlessly moaned staying as still as possible. He was pleasantly shaking from the demon's touch.

"What do you want me to do?" The blonde seductively whispered, painfully biting his Fawn's ear. 

Dipper was hyperventilating at this point, his head was so dizzy, but he still tried to get the words out that he wanted. "Please-fingers...just-god _please put your fingers inside m-me"_

"Why should I? You've been disobeying me for a little while now so why should I reward you?" 

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry-please-I'll be good-I love it when you punish me I-I love the way it feels, please-"_ His Puppet pathetically whined.

"Well then." Cipher grinned, "How can I resist?" Bill smirked, flirting with his boy's waistband. After a few minutes of the teasing, he plunged his right hand inside his Puppet's pants and placed a finger inside of his Fawn's puckered entrance. "You like that?" He asked, proding two more fingers inside the soft cavern, then removed his hand from his Puppet's mouth, drunk on Dipper's mewls and pleas.

" _God-yes."_ His Fawn moaned, pushing down on the wonderfully painful sensation. " _Ah-"_ He whined, his face scarlet red.

"Can't  _wait_ 'till I'm inside of you." The demon chuckled darkly, "No lube this time, pounding into you mercilessly as I said to Glasses a little while ago." He laughed. "If you're not careful with that delectable voice you have, then everyone will see" A rather loud moan came from Dipper, and Bill chuckled once more. He took a step back to look at his Baby. Face painted an everlasting red, sweat dripping from his face. His ocean blue eyes spilling tears, and his voice.  _God-that was his biggest turn on. That gorgeous voice that only moaned, and whined, and mewled for him._ Cipher couldn't hold back anymore. He yanked down Pinetree's pants down and immediately slammed into him. And holy fuck. The noises he made. If the demon didn't want to last he could have cummed right there. "How do you like  _that Puppet?"_ His response was a loud moan as Dipper continuously pushed back against Bill. "You're such a  _slut_ for my dick aren't you." He purred into his Puppet's ear. "I'm going to make sure that you won't be able to walk for a week." He received an adorably loud moan, "If you get any louder then everyone will see you." The blonde cooed as he pounded into his boy at an inhuman pace, earning a needy whine. And holy hell-Pinetree was a kinky little fuck, just like Bill. That made him smile, and breathlessly chuckle. "Everyone will  _truly see_ that ** _I own you_**." Cipher lowly growled into his Fawn's ear. "They'll understand that you belong to  ** _me_**." 

" _Ah-Bill! I-I'm ah-gonna cum!"_ His Pinetree almost shouted, his mouth open and eyes slammed shut.

"Then cum for me, my little Fawn. Let the whole town know who you belong to my sweet~" 

**_"Ah-Bill fuck!"_** His Fawn yelled, cumming onto the wall, and Bill following immediately after. 

Both of them were left a panting mess. Dipper then turned around and kissed Bill, already opening his mouth, waiting for his only intruder. Finally, Bill's tongue slid into his mouth and ravaged the sweetness that was his Pinetree's mouth. Cipher had already memorized each part of his Puppet's mouth, loving every inch. They parted to catch their breath, a string of saliva still connecting them. "Bill." His boy whispered breathlessly, "I love you, so much. More than anything to ever exist." He smiled sweetly. 

Bill snapped his fingers and their clothes were back on. "Aww Pinetree you're so adorable!!" The demon squealed, kissing him once again.

Suddenly Ford, Stan, and Mabel appeared out of nowhere. "Dipper are you okay?!" Ford yelled each one had some sort of weapon on hand. 

Dipper pushed Bill away and the demon immediately vanished. "Uh-Yeah!" He suspiciously smiled. "J-just fell down the stairs!" He nervously giggled.

"Be more careful silly!" Mable smiled, grabbing the arms of her great uncles and pulling them to the living room. "C'mon we have to finish the Ducktective movie!" She yelled. Stan looked at Dipper suspiciously, but shrugged it off. Ford said nothing and walked with the other two.

Bill then apeared out of thin air. "That was close  _huh Pinetree_." He snickered. "Can't  _believe_ they didn't hear me fucking you into the walls." The demon purred, kissing his boy once more.

"I HEARD THAT BILL!" Ford yelled, getting his gun ready to shoot Bill. 

"Round two baby?" 

His Fawn nodded and gave one last kiss before Bill poofed them to their room and locking the door behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want more chapters? Please let me know if you do because I'm having a fucking blast writing this shit. Also, I'd be willing to write some of your favorite kinks if I like the idea, and can think of a good story idea. Don't be afraid to ask, I don't bite I swear. (also no kink shaming in my sinful household of gay shit)


End file.
